


Confession by Clip

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight and trying to get over it, Sherlock discovers some video clips on his phone that he never have seen nor recorded. and what he watched could make things better or even worst for Mr. Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession by Clip

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame.  
> Thanks!

Sherlock sat in his flat, feeling like complete and utter crap. John and Sherlock got in to a horrible fight yesterday afternoon and John has not been home since he left after the argument was getting too heated for the both of them. Sherlock said some really horrible things and did not even take his feelings in to consideration about any thing or what they were arguing about. Trying to get his mind of the situation, Sherlock grabbed his cellphone and decided to check if any one needed him for any crime scenes. Suddenly, his phone beeped and a message popped up on his screen saying that his memory card was full.

“This is strange. I should have enough memory left to save my messages.” Sherlock thought. He deleted some of his messages but it barely made a dent. As he went through his pictures, he began to fell like his heart was sinking in chest. He stumbled upon some of John that he secretly have taken at crimes scenes and some places they went to together. Sherlock was about to turn off his phone when he noticed some videos that were not on there before.

“What are these video clips doing on my phone I do not remember recording any thing recently or at all.?” Sherlock asked out loud to himself. Feeling curious, Sherlock clicked on one of the videos and he was the longest one on there. And it was recorded a month ago. The video popped up on the screen and there was John sitting at the table in the kitchen. Sherlock began to feel nervous.

“Hey! Um, let me apologize first for using your phone for this but I do not think you will ever get this message any way but it is worth a try. For a while now, I have been having these feelings. Some happy, some not...but they all have one thing in common. They are all about you. Mostly happy, though. For a while, I believed it just a thought that would not leave my head but now I have come to a conclusion that it was not just a thought. It was a realization that may be I feel about you a certain way and I am not going to deny it anymore. Sherlock, I want to tell you that...” Suddenly the clip was cut off. Sherlock panicked. After a minute, he found another clip above it for the same day. He clicked on it and sighed in relief. It was another one of John.  
“Sorry about that. Stupid, bloody time limits. Any way, what I was going to say before I got cut off was that...” John suddenly began to cry in in the clip and Sherlock began to tear up as well. Several seconds later, John looked back at the screen.

“Sherlock, what I wanted to say is that I am in love with you and I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. I know that you are not the type to date but maybe...we could take things slow and step by step at first. All I know is that every since I meet you...I have been really happy and feel like my life now has a new meaning. I know he have our issues and squabbles but we always get through them. That is up to you, though. ...I love you.” John said before ending the clip with a smile. John walked in the apartment and saw Sherlock sitting the kitchen with his head on the table, laying on top of his arms. John walked quietly and carefully to the opening and stood there. Sherlock was crying. John began to cry as well.

“I do not even know why John puts up with me? I do not deserve his friendship. He deserves someone better than me!” Sherlock said, starting to tear up.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed, crying. Sherlock quickly looked up and his eyes widened. He got up from the table and stood there, shaking.

“John, is that you?” Sherlock asked. John nodded. Sherlock ran over and hugged John. Both men broke down in to tears.

“John, I am so sorry! You are right, I should take your feelings in to consideration more.” Sherlock said, hugging John tight.

“No, Sherlock, I am the sorry one. I know you how you are and you do take my feeling in to consideration. You just do not show emotion a lot and that is okay. I feel stupid for the whole thing.” John replied.

“Do not feel that way. You are not stupid and I do need to show more emotion.” Sherlock said.

“I just want you to be you, Sherlock.” John replied. Sherlock let go of John and looked in to his eyes.

“And I want you the same way, too, John.” Sherlock said. John suddenly reached up to Sherlock and held his face in the palms of his hands. Sherlock leaned his head and upper body down a bit and kissed John! John's eyes widened for a second and then closed. Both men held on to each other and kissed for a full minute before stopping. When they let go, John looked up at Sherlock, blushing.

“....I saw your videos, John.” Sherlock said. John panicked a bit.

“And I want to tell you that John, I..I love you, too.” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“You do?!” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock said, holding John's hands in his and up to his face. Sherlock kissed them gently.

“For how long?” John asked. Sherlock looked at John and smiled.

“Since the first day I laid my eyes on you.” Sherlock replied.

“But that when...oh wait..oh..awe, Sherlock!” John said, smiling and giggling.

“When I saw you, I knew my life would change and I was right..for the better. Ever since then, I have felt happier and I want to keep being happy.” Sherlock told John, still looking at John's face.

“One step, one day at time. With you by my side.” Sherlock said.

“Of course.” John said. Sherlock and John hugged one more time and then walked over to the couch and watched the recordings with John. After some time has passed, John realized that he was laying against one of Sherlock's side, with Sherlock having one arm around him. John laid his head Sherlock's shoulder and took a breath. Sherlock looked at John and kissed the top of his head. John looked up and Sherlock, who was grinning in delight. John did his grin and then both them burst out laughing. When they stopped, John wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

“Sherlock, no matter if what you, I or we do or what we get caught up in and even the most toughest of cases and situations. I just happy to know that we got each others' backs. ” John replied.

“You also have my heart, John.” Sherlock replied. John giggled and then said to Sherlock, who was looking to see if there was

“And you have mine, too, Sherlock. ...Now and forever.”

 


End file.
